Some embodiments described herein relate generally to self-healing optimization mechanisms for wireless networks, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for detecting underperforming cells and recovering performance in a wireless network.
Some known wireless networks implement a network optimization process to find improved configurations and improve the performance for the wireless networks. Such known wireless networks typically rely on static methodologies for finding site locations, dimensioning and configuring the radio resources to meet specified traffic demand In the optimization process for such a known wireless network, the performance of the wireless network is typically manually monitored and the configurations for the wireless network are typically manually implemented and adjusted. Such a network optimization process, however, typically consumes a large amount of human resources and is a lengthy process. As a result, it is performed only when needed or periodically with a long duration between actual implementations.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for implementing a network optimization system that can automatically detect underperforming cells and adjust radio resources and network parameters to maximize the overall performance of a wireless network.